charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Magical Realms
Magical Realms are realms that exist in parallel dimensions or planes that are magically hidden from the mortal world. The Ancient Burial Ground The Ancient Burial Ground is a realm that exists outside space and time. Ages ago, the forces of Good and Evil entombed the Hollow there to be guarded for all eternity by an Angel and a Devil. The Source of All Evil entered the burial ground to obtain the Hollow when he feared the Charmed Ones would vanquish him."Charmed and Dangerous" Neena and Hogan later went here to collect soil for a ritual to resurrect the Source."Innocents Lost" Enchanted Kingdom The Enchanted Kingdom is ruled by the royal family of Fairies. The realm is parallel to the mortal realm. and is separated by a thin veil, that can be crossed through portals in the in beween places or Tween places, such as doorways and shadows. The Fairies have a royal family and rule over the kingdom. Their natural enemies are trolls, who seek to take the kingdom for themselves."Once Upon a Time" Enchanted Forest The Enchanted Forest is a magical forest where many magical beings reside, including Elves, Dwarfs, Ogres, Fairies. The residents of forest was once cursed by a Wicked Witch until she was vanquished by Paige Matthews."Spin City" Eternal Spring The Eternal Spring is a magical spring located in a parallel dimension. It can only be accessed by Nymphs. The magical waters grant Immortality and Invincibility to the drinker, and can heal any wound, no matter how severe. A demon named Tull once posed as a Satyr to trick the Nymphs into opening the spring to him."Nymphs Just Wanna Have Fun" Fairy Tales Fortress thumb|The Fairy Tales Fortress The Fairy Tales Fortress is an ancient fortress magically hidden to prevent it from ever being found, even by the Elders. The enchanted artifacts from Fairy Tales are kept here to keep their magic alive and prevent it from being used for evil. The fortress and artifacts are under the care of the Keeper of the Fairy Tales."Happily Ever After" The Green Meadow The Green Meadow is a realm or magically hidden meadow where the Leprechauns reside."Lucky Charmed" Magic School Magic School is an institution of Magic created by the Council of Elders thousands of years ago, after untrained magic destroyed Atlantis. The school resides in a different realm and has hidden portals all over the earth that allow access to those who have permission to enter. The school is protected by magic, making it impossible for evil beings to enter and protecting those inside from death. Swamp Land Little is known about Swamp Land, except that it is the only place one can find a Kotochul Egg. Chris once traveled there to obtain an egg for a potion to block Phoebe's power of Empathy."Love's a Witch" Valhalla Valhalla is a magically hidden island located somewhere in the Indian Ocean. The island cannot be tracked or found without great power or a special pendants that every Valkyrie warrior possesses. These pendants open a portal to the island, which is presumably unreachable otherwise. On the island, the Valkyries train warriors for The Final World Battle."Valhalley of the Dolls" References Category:Locations Category:Magical locations Category:Charmed terms Category:Pages needing attention Category:Stubs